omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:SuperBearNeo X/Big L (Music Video)
Character Synopsis Big L, known personally as Lamont Coleman, was an American rapper. He is widely regarded as one of the greatest and most lyrical rappers of all time, and is known for helping to pioneer horrorcore. Emerging from Harlem, New York in the early to mid-1990s, Coleman became well known amongst underground hip-hop fans for his freestyling ability Character Statistics Tiering: 9-B Verse: 'Real-Life '''Name: '''Big L (His personal name is Lamont Coleman) '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''24 Years '''Classification: '''American Rapper, Son of The Devil (Implied by one of Big L's bars) '''Special Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Ice Manipulation (Stated to have froze multiple people with his powers), Time Paradox Immunity (Existed ahead of time before even his parents met. Stated to be born before death), Mind Manipulation (Removed the thoughts of Lincoln and showed everyone what he's thinking), Light Manipulation (Capable of making his words shine like rainbows, of which blind opponents), Magnetism Manipulation (His body is essentially a magnet that is capable of attracting other beings), Immortality (Type 5, Exists as a human that's neither dead or alive, being both born and dead at the same time), Fear Manipulation (Simply hearing Big L's name is enough to strike fear into those who hear it. His presence can cause people to become scared), Non-Physical Interaction (Interacted with intangible and non-corporeal things like sound and souls), Soul Manipulation (Stated to be capable of killing off and even completely destroying one's soul), BFR (Sent unnamed beings to hell or to "Da Graveyard"), Aura (Passively dispelled of Satan's influence and power over him due to his aura), Heat Manipulation (His words are capable of heating up the surrounding area), Minor Conceptual Manipulation (Altered established names and changed their name and ideas within Ebonics. Implied to be capable of effecting the concept of time and promise), Precognition (Able to see into the future). Resistance to Power Mimicry (His styles are unable to be copied as stated in Danger Zone), Morality Manipulation (His aura protects him from demonic and moral influence, such as Satan trying to make him go rogue). Immunity to Soul Manipulation (due to lacking one) 'Destructive Ability: Wall Level '(His strikes are capable of making one's head fly back three blocks. His blows are stated to be potent enough to break humans as easily as plastic spoons and break backs with merely one finger. Capable of shattering the bones of other humans. Can punch someone with enough force to make their internal organs pop out) 'Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ '(Stated that he can strike men at a speed comparable to the speed of lightning. Knocked out the teeth of so many different people, The Tooth Fairy went bankrupt and lacked teeth to harvest) 'Lifting Ability: Superhuman+ Striking Ability: Wall Class '(Capable of breaking bones and knocking heads off across three blocks with his basic strikes. Can shatter bones and other important parts of a human with merely a single finger. Stated to be able to break other people as easily as "Plastic Spoons") 'Durability: Wall Level '(Can survive being in fistfights with comparable people). Harder to kill due to Immortality and Time Paradox Immunity 'Stamina: Limitless '(Stated numerous times to be unable to tire or even sweat) 'Range: Standard Melee Range. With powers his range is much higher ' 'Intelligence: Very High '''(Big L is an expert in combat based on his lyrics and has mastery over almost every type of gun. Stated to be a master of numerous styles and even ones that are unable to be copied. Lyrically gifted, very influential with his words) '''Weaknesses: '''Has the tendency to lash out according to his own words Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: '''Several guns and pistols (Referred to as gats) '''Extra Info: '''This blog is mainly based on the lyrics of Big L and takes them into account. This profile isn't based on the actual Big L/Lamont himself but merely his works and the characters he portrays within his records. *R.I.P Big L (1974 - 1999) Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Blog posts Category:Tier 9